


Between The Lines

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [25]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "Did you bother to read it?""I did. I liked it"





	

It was a brisk March morning in Alexandria. A man in his thirties was running through still sleeping streets. The sun was rising and the sky was clear, a good Sunday laid ahead of him.  
He took the stairs to his fourth floor apartment, the last stretch of his morning workout routine. He let himself in, flipped the switch on the waiting coffee machine, and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, undressing as he went.  
Under the hot spray, he took care of the last part of the start of his day, the images in his head of tall, slender, dark haired women, willing and there.  
He was alone at the moment, but that was about to change. His morning reading for today consisted of a undergraduate thesis by a young agent, who was soon to become his partner.  
He was notified some time ago that he could expect his freedom to be curbed and his activities to be placed under surveillance and he wouldn't be himself if his curiosity didn't take the best of him and lead to a personal file waiting on his desk with a copy of said paper. 

He got out of the shower and dressed in jeans and plain white t-shirt, towel drying his hair and skipping the shave. He has read the file before and started to form some idea about the woman inside his head. His profiler skills were useful in many ways.  
Straight A student, two faculties in completely different areas of expertise, spoke of her thoroughness and diligence but also of courage in taking up new challenges. To switch from physics to medicine, was remarkable even by his standards, especially giving that her grades in both disciplines were far above average.  
Why someone so obviously brilliant would agree to be sent into the basement to poke around cold cases? Why were they wasting her talents on him? The easiest reason, the lazy assumption, would be that she's a teachers pet and might want to use him as a stepping stone for her career, a chance to win favor with her superiors by destroying the FBI's most unwanted. On the other hand, she might be an obedient doe who's afraid to say no to anyone, and got herself manipulated into accepting a dead end job, following orders without a fight, as would be expected from a navy captain's daughter. Possible, but unlikely. There was also the matter of her varied interests, to be great at everything she touched looked kind of suspicious to him. Her Midas touch seemed a little too heavy-handed to be real. 

He stirred the scrambled eggs in the pan pondering the possibilities. Cold blooded career woman, or maybe gray mouse slash book worm better suited for lab, or autopsy bay in her case, than field work. He poured himself some coffee (black, no sugar) and dug into his breakfast, looking through the personal file. 

His thoughts drifted around the bio as he studied the picture of a pretty young woman, slender and fair skinned, with shoulder length red hair, possibly of Irish descendant, a hair over 5 feet tall. Not a winning combination for a field agent, even if the results of her physical evaluation where as spotless as everything else about her. Well, maybe except her face with the cute little mole above her lip, he loved that. The picture, being a simple portrait used probably for her badge, didn't say much about her. Her face was a mask of detached professionalism, devoid of any clues about her character. Unless she was truly a cold hearted bitch which was highly doubtful, or so he hoped at least. He had enough of those for the time being. Dana, sounded awfully like Diana to him, like a cruel joke from the people above pulling the strings. He pushed away those thoughts from his mind to keep himself from projecting any feelings he might still have. That chapter was over but he made a mental note to keep a safe distance anyway, for the time being, just in case. 

He finished his food, too lost in his thoughts to really taste anything, left the dishes in the sink and took the coffee with him into the living room to start on her thesis. His plan being to try to decipher some things about her character from it. The title was surely intriguing, especially giving the young age of the person who wrote it. Yes, he had some more recent articles written by her for various medical journals, but it was a too bright a morning and he was in mood for a lighter reading.  
He sat on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table, Elvis was playing quietly on the radio in the kitchen, and immersed himself in Dana Kathrine Scully's interpretation of Einstein's Twin Paradox theory. 

An hour later, his coffee has gone cold and his smile grew warm. He warmed up to her with each page he read. The person who wrote that, deserved the benefit of the doubt at least. His eyes drifted back to the picture of her. Her eyes seemed warmer and her lips had a slight upward curve that he couldn't believe he did not notice before. No cold hearted bitch here.  
"Well Scully, we'll see if we can put your talents to good use" he said to himself and went back to the first page, smiling as he started to read again.

_"Although common sense may rule out the possibility of time travel, the laws of quantum physics certainly do not."_

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love young Mulder, and I have a terrible case of writer's block.


End file.
